Letters to Loved Ones
by Oyako-sama
Summary: Through out the books. Letters to loved ones from family to family, friend to friend, house elf to hero.
1. Letter from Ginny

_ Dear George,_

_George, you have to understand Fred is in a better place. You have to start eating now and open up the joke store, everyone misses it. Mum is very worried about you and Percy is _

_trying to strangle Ron if he won't shut up. Look at Harry, he's lost everyone, including Sirius, the closest thing to a father he had. Even Teddy is going to have a hard time since both _

_of his parents were killed in the war. Diagon Alley isn't the same without Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lord knows you could use a laugh after all you've been through. Well anyways,_

_ dad is working on his new muggle car, a Lambeerginy I think it's called. Harry says that it's a really expensive kind of muggle car and if Ron passes his muggle driving test (without _

_running into something again) he'll be allowed to drive it. Ron misses Fred terribly and he misses you too but right now he's taking his driving test, wish him luck, a lot of luck. Percy _

_keeps attempting to murder Ron because he almost ran into his room with the car and dad is repairing it...again. Should I worry? Anyways, Percy is loving his job as Junior Minister _

_with Kingsley. He visits Fred's grave everyday and starts talking to it, which is kind of depressing but it's nice of him. He and mum are telling Fred about everything that's been going _

_on around here. I think Harry is trying to get back together with me but I'm sure as hell not giving in after what he put me through. Do you think we should get back together? _

_Anyways, send me a letter by Pigwidgeon not Errol, he's about to drop, lazy old git._

Love,

_Ginny_


	2. Letter from Luna

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for making me feel like I had a real friend. Remember Dumbledore's Army, that was the best year of my life. I like to cast my patronus, it amuses me. Some other news, I walked in on Ron showering, it was not a pleasant sight. My Spectrespecs have gone missing, I suspect it's the nargles again. Seeing Ron like that got me thinking, I've never had a boyfriend, and Neville doesn't count. I do wish Ron would notice me more but I guess he has to much wrackspurts. Or maybe he's spending a lot of time with Hermione who still won't believe that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are real. Daddy says he's going to give the Quibbler to me when I'm of age, but right now he's busy working on a very important article about the mating process of thestrals. He'll have to put his writing about the war later, I'm afraid, thestrals are very interesting creatures. I enjoy cooking when I'm alone, which is a lot, but daddy keeps me company and Neville visits sometimes. Yesterday I made a dirigible plum pie and some fresh-water plimpie soup. I made Neville try some, he didn't look to well after. You should visit sometime and look for some garden gnomes, or their proper name, gernumbli gardensi. Their saliva has special powers, so if you have the urge to dance like a veela, or babble in elfish, you've been gifted by the gernumblis!_

_Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_


	3. Letter from Tonks

_Dear Remus,_

_Why won't you marry me? You aren't that old. I mean, look at Dumbledore for crying out loud! I don't care if you're a werewolf, you couldn't possibly hurt anyone. We could be like a _

_power couple gaurding the prophecy. Well anyways, You-Know-Who can't get his hands on the prophecy, he's sending death eaters to try and get it. Did you hear about Arthur? He _

_got bitten by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's snake when he was on guard duty. The poison won't let his wounds heal so they're trying this muggle thing that my dad told me about. _

_Their called stitches, you should have heard Arthur. He was so excited but Molly was not to happy, if you know what I mean. Sirius is being really grumpy because he's cooped up at _

_Grimmauld Place and Snape isn't helping, at all. When I was looking through his suitcase I found a vial of memories labeled "Sirius Problems" and a bottle of volumizing muggle _

_shampoo called 'Loreal Paris'. So where do you want to go on our honeymoon? I was thinking Bahamas, Alaska, or Austria. What do you think? Just joking, I know you don't want _

_that. I bet you were thinking 'Bloody Hell!' Well, anyways reply soon. I'll see you at the next meeting of the Order._

_Don't call me Nymphadora,_

_Tonks_


	4. Letter from Parvati

_Dear Weasley,_

_ I know we have a not-so-good past (-cough- YOU DITCHED MY SISTER-cough) , I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about your brother. I lost my sister Padma as well, so I thought you'd be able to understand how it feels. Fred and Padma used to date when she was in 5th year, but it was nothing big. She would go on and on about him, so I got curious and met him. Big mistake. I ended up falling for the bloke, and Padma refused to speak to me after that, even after they broke up! Well, I did start seeing him the week after...But still! I bet she was just feeling betrayed. We didn't talk as much the next few years, and the next thing I know we were thrown into the war, fighting side by side, sister and sister. Not unlike Lavender, she was mauled by Greyback, but that isn't how she died. I think she saw Fred's dead body, and she finally cracked. She asked me to end it for her, she looked so sad and lost. You have to understand! She begged and pleaded and I...I uttered those two cursed words Professor Moody taught us in 4th year remember? I can't even write it down, it's too painful. But I'm pretty sure you can guess what I did. Thanks for listening Weasley, or should I say Ron. _

_Sincerely,_

_Parvati Patil_


End file.
